


Dorloter

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Dorloter

  
  
  
Dzień był wyjątkowo mroźny.   
    Arthur siedział na kanapie przed kominkiem, przykryty ciepłym, grubym kocem i, popijając swoją ulubioną herbatę, wpatrywał się w płomienie.  
    Rzadko kiedy miał wolne, dlatego ten dzień chciał spędzić przed kominkiem, z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i przyjemną lekturą.   
    Właśnie skończył ją czytać i teraz rozmyślał o tym, jak potoczyły się losy jej bohaterów. Przymknął oczy, czując, że powoli usypia.  
    Wtem rozległy się ciche kroki i do salonu wszedł Francis. Widząc, prawie już drzemiącego Anglię, uśmiechnął się do niego.  
-    Zmęczony?- zapytał, podchodząc do niego i siadając tuż obok.  
-    Uhm, odrobinę.- Arthur odwrócił głowę, nieco zawstydzony.   
Francja założył spokojnie nogę na nogę i przysunął się do niego, obejmując delikatnie   
ramieniem.   
-    Tęskniłeś za mną, mon amour?   
-    Y...- Anglia spłonął rumieńcem i spróbował wyswobodzić się z objęć Francji.  
-    No już, nie uciekaj mi.- Francis złożył czuły pocałunek na czole swojego ukochanego. Wziął jego kubek i odłożył go na stolik, by nie przeszkadzał mu w pieszczotach.  
-    Myślałem o tobie, cały dzień, mon chou. Nie mogłem się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania, kiedy będę mógł cię... dorloter.  
-    Przestań...mów normalnie.- warknął Anglia, nadąsany.  
Francja roześmiał się wesoło, gładząc go po udzie. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że jego   
ukochany zawsze unika kontaktu wzrokowego przy ich grze wstępnej. Właściwie, nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Uwielbiał tę wstydliwą stronę kochanka.  
-    Przygotowałeś się, mon amour?- zapytał, wsuwając dłoń w jego spodnie i bieliznę, gładząc po pośladku i sięgając do niewielkiego otworu.  
-    N-Nie rób!- krzyknął Anglia, wbijając palce w jego klatkę piersiową.  
-    Ah, wybacz.- Francja uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował delikatnie jego policzek.- Czekałem na to jednak cały dzień, chcę już wejść w ciebie.  
Francis rozpiął spodnie Anglii i, odsuwając bieliznę, sięgnął po jego członka. Zaczął   
powoli przesuwać po nim dłonią, by stwardniał. Kiedy już to nastąpiło, Francja ściągnął powoli ubrania z Anglii i z samego siebie i, wiedząc, jak bardzo wstydliwy jest jego kochanek, położył go na kanapie i nakrył ich kocem. Poślinił dwa palce prawej ręki i wsunął je powoli w odbyt Arthura.   
    Anglia jęknął, kiedy je w sobie poczuł i zakrył dłonią twarz. Podkurczył palce u nóg, zaciskając uda na biodrach Francji. Ten pochylił się nad nim z uśmiechem i zaczął delikatnie przygryzać jego skórę na szyi i piersiach.   
    Arthur poczuł łzy w oczach. Nie chciał się przyznać sam przed sobą, jak bardzo podniecała go ta sytuacja. I denerwowało go, że Francja dobrze wiedział o jego uczuciach.   
    Tymczasem Francis wsunął w niego trzeci palec, na co Arthur zareagował dość gwałtownie, wyginając całe ciało w jego stronę. Kiedy się uspokoił, jego biodra same zaczęły się poruszać, nabijając na palce Francji.  
    Francis, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać, wyjął ostrożnie palce z odbytu Anglii i przysunął się do niego. Chwycił swoją męskość i, naśliniwszy nieco dłoń i rozsmarowawszy nią ślinę po swoim penisie, wsunął ją w otwór z cichym westchnieniem. Jego podniecenie potęgował jeszcze widok zarumienionej twarzy Anglii, który wciąż próbował ukryć ją dłonią. Drugą objął niepewnie Francję.   
    Blondyn zaczął się w nim powoli ruszać. Anglia jęknął głośno, odwracając głowę w bok, jakby to miało pomóc mu w ukryciu zażenowania. Wyginał ciało ku Francisowi, ocierając się torsem o jego tors. Francja jęczał mu cicho do ucha, poruszając się powoli.   
-    Je t’aime, Arthur...- wyszeptał, przyspieszając.   
Anglia wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, stękając cicho. Nagle Francja, nie wychodząc z niego,   
przytulił go do siebie i uniósł lekko tak, by Arthur siedział na nim.  
-    Ten jeden raz, mon amour.- szepnął, całując go w usta.  
Arthur, czując, jakby jego uszy płonęły żywym ogniem, objął delikatnie Francisa za szyję   
i zaczął unosić się i opadać na jego pulsującego członka. Zacisnął zęby, oddychając szybko przez nos.   
    Kiedy Francja chwycił jego członka i zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią, blondyn myślał, że zaraz oszaleje. Ujeżdżając kochanka dość szybko, doszedł głośno, spuszczając się na jego dłoń.  
    Po chwili poczuł w swoim wnętrzu ciepłą ciesz, wypełniającą całe jego wnętrze. Jęknął głośno, przytulając się do Francji.  
-    Oh, mon amour...- szepnął cicho Francja, przytulając go do siebie.- Vous êtes si doux...  
-    Skończ już...i...idioto.- mruknął Anglia, ściskając go mocno.- Zimno mi.   
-    Wybacz.- Francja uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc go powoli po plecach.- Zaparzę ci nowej herbaty.   
Anglia skinął tylko głową i zamknął oczy.   
Herbata stygnie za szybko.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
